The Deal
by Dramione84
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Draco has given himself over to the Order but the Dark Lord continues to torment him through his mark. Hermione soothes him. A story about compassion.


**DAY ONE**

She sat across from him staring at him, Sirius' words reverberating around the walls of her mind " _We all have good and bad in us; it's how we choose to act that defines us"._

She had always understood this on some, logical, rational level, even telling Harry that it was a step too far to think Draco Malfoy was now a Death Eater.

Her eyes narrow, her gaze focused on the mark on his arm. Noting her stare, he pulled his arm away, dragging it across the kitchen table before dropping it into his lap and tugging down the rolled up cuff. He felt exposed and vulnerable and her scrutiny only added to that.

Less than 24 hours ago he had turned himself in to Moody and the Order, Lupin vouching for him having been pre-warned by Snape that they should trust him. Moody had scoffed at the idea but relented after Lupin's careful insistence. Now he sat across from Hermione who struggled to reconcile the broken boyish man in front of her with the boy who had for so long tormented her, his mocking words haunting her in the deep recesses of her mind.

* * *

 **DAY SIX**

He had been there a little over a week now and each day had been the same. Molly would call him down for breakfast and the four of them would sit in silence while Molly busied herself. Weasley would glare and mutter things under his breath while Hermione would throw him sideways looks, remonstrating him for his behaviour. Potter for his part would say nothing, not wishing to take either side. He would eat in silence, stealing the odd glance at Hermione. Then, breakfast over, plates would be cleared and the four would be left to their own devices. He sat in the corner of the library most days, reading, occasionally peering over the text to watch Hermione work. Potter and Weasley would huddle together, pouring over maps, hushed voices making plans.

* * *

 **DAY TEN**

Moody stormed in the back door of the house, calling Lupin who then summoned Harry and Ron to the kitchen. Hermione made to follow but Lupin blocked her path. "We have a different job for you" he told her, passing her a map coded with arithmancy and ancient runes. "We need to know more about this" he told her. Silent she returned to the library, tears welling in her eyes.

* * *

 **DAY FIFTEEN**

Hermione lay in bed, staring out of the window at the cold grey London sky, unmoving. She didn't feel like getting up today, depression hanging over her, making her body feel like a dead weight. Harry and Ron had been gone three days. If this was how she was going to feel the whole time, she hoped they wouldn't be gone long. A howling scream from behind her wall pulled her from her bed, rushing into the room next door.

Draco lay in his bed, sweat dripping from his head, clutching his arm. Reaching for him, he tried to push her away at first but her soothing touch somehow helped the pain subside a little. Wide eyed, she stared at him "What's the matter Draco?"

"He calls" he whispered.

* * *

 **DAY SIXTEEN**

Hermione soothed the murtlap over the mark, Draco's skin hissing in response as he gritted his teeth. He wasn't used to such compassion. Later that night he had his first nightmare and she found herself once more at his side, soothing him with her words and her touch. Calmer now, she went to move away but he reached out, his fingers wrapping around her wrist "Stay" he whispered. Hermione hesitated for a moment before climbing into his bed.

* * *

 **DAY TWENTY**

Eyes fluttering open, for a moment she forgot who or where she was, and the identity of the man she was curled up against, relaxing into the warm embrace, Feeling lips kiss her hair she smiled briefly before his mumbling broke her reverie, making her start. She clutched at the covers as she broke from his arm, causing him to wake. Nervously they stared at each other before mumbling apologies with half hearted chuckles.

* * *

 **DAY TWENTY-TWO**

Screaming and thrashing woke her and she rolled over, soothing him once more. His mark weeped, a mixture of blood and lymph and dark fluid staining the bed clothes. Grabbing a washcloth she wiped it clean, unaware hot angry tears were making tracks down her cheeks until he raised his hand to her face, brushing them away with his thumb. They exchanged a look "Why are you helping me?"

"Because what He has done to you, isn't right. No one should have to endure this" she told him. "And if I only could, I'd make a deal with the God and get him to swap our places" she whispered.

Moved by her admission, his hand went into her hair, cupping the back of her neck. For a moment they just stared at each other in silence. Later neither would be sure who initiated their kiss, both pouring every emotion into one kiss. Tongues massaging each other, hands in hair, they moaned into the other's mouth. Rolling her over onto her back, he broke the kiss to ensure this was what she wanted. She nodded her confirmation and they tore away every piece of fabric between them. Skin touching skin, they both groaned, pressing into the other, feeling the connection instantly. She hitched her leg over his hip and he held it in place as he sunk into her heated core, causing her back to arch. Driving forward, he felt their souls connect before he found his release, rasping out her name as his eyes focused on hers.

In that moment, their souls became one and both knew there would be no turning back for either of them. If he could just stay with her in that bubble and not face reality he would. Weasley and Potter would have something to say about this, he was sure. But he also knew she would fight for him, to remain by his side.

.


End file.
